Ignorance EXOKrisLay
by Prince Yuka Yuki
Summary: Ada sesuatu di balik sebuah 'abaian'. Saat tubuhnya yang lemah diterpa angin dan menjatuhkannya bertubi-tubi. Saat kedua matanya tertutup lemah meski bibirnya mendesahkan sesuatu. Apa ini yang pantas dia dapatkan? Saat kedua tangan lemahnya tak sanggup menggapai sesuatu yang… dicintainya. #Bad Summary! A KrisLay/Kray Fanfic. Oneshot.


**Title:** Ignorance

**Author:** Yuka Yutaka

**Genre:** **YAOI! **angst, romance abal XDa

**Cast:** EXO-M

**Pairings:** KrisLay as always~ slight KrisHan, and LayHan

**Chapter:** Oneshoot! _*bawa pistol*_

**Disclaimer:** semua cast bukan punya saya… huweee _*peluk2 Kris*_ tapi! The story is mine… ^^

**Notes:** FF lama yang menuntut untuk dipublish~ GOSH! Mianhae karena ini FF nistah sekali dan sangaaaaaattttttt menguras tenaga untuk bikinnya~ biasa~ FF KrisLay pertama huwakakakak~ RCL as Always~ *tebar kisseu* awas kalau gak RCL! :D

_**~Prologue~**_

Kenapa dia melakukan itu semua?

Kenapa dia mau?

Kenapa?

Meski semua yang 'orang itu' pernah lakukan tak lagi dia rasakan, tapi kenapa dia masih tetap memendam perasaan itu? 'Orang itu' tak pernah tahu. Namun hatinya masih menunggu 'orang itu' untuk mengerti.

Empat tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat. Saat dia dan 'orang itu' bersama dalam suatu keadaan yang… wajar. Meski jarak pernah memisahkan mereka, tapi kenapa perasaannya terhadap 'orang itu' tak berubah? Wajar.

_Seharusnya dunia ini begitu indah…_

Seharusnya…

Oh ya, kini dia sedang bersama ambangnya. Saat tubuhnya yang lemah diterpa angin dan menjatuhkannya bertubi-tubi. Saat kedua matanya tertutup lemah meski bibirnya mendesahkan sesuatu. Apa ini yang pantas dia dapatkan? Saat kedua tangan lemahnya tak sanggup menggapai sesuatu yang… dicintainya. Kenapa tidak ada 'orang itu' yang mau datang untuknya?

_Ketika dirimu jauh… isi hatimu tlah menjadi miliknya…_

**~Ignorance~**

"Bukankah tadi sudah kubilang kalau aku sibuk? Berhentilah mengganggu pekerjaan orang lain…"

Kris menggerutu pelan melempar ponselnya ke kasur sambil melangkah ke kamar mandi. Hari ini terjadi banyak sekali masalah. Mulai dari jadwal latihan yang kacau, bergulat dengan argument-argument Suho sampai nyaris kecelakaan dengan sebuah mobil sedan sialan yang melintas di depan dorm mereka. Ia ulangi, sialan.

Oh ya, panggilan di ponselnya tadi berdering kembali bahkan sebelum Kris selesai mengerjakan aktivitasnya. Dia masih mengeringkan rambut blonde-nya yang basah ketika menyadari ponselnya kembali berdering. Dengan umpatan kecil dia mengangkat telepon yang bertuliskan _'Lay is calling'._

"Hallo? Aku tidak apa-apa… sudahlah. Hm~ terserahlah."

Wu Yi Fan atau Kris memencet tombol berwarna merah dan mengakhiri hubungan. Dia menghela napas berat sebelum menjatuhkan tubuh tingginya ke kasur.

"Haah~ kenapa orang itu sangat menyusahkan?"

"Mungkin dia sedang lelah…"

Zhang Yi Xing atau Lay tersenyum singkat sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan balkon kamarnya. Dia keluar dari kamar lalu mengunci pintu di belakangnya sebelum benar-benar pergi dari sana.

"Kenapa kau murung begitu?" tanyanya ketika bertemu dengan Xiumin yang tengah terduduk di sofanya.

"Tidak. Aku hanya malas saja membersihkan semua kotoran terutama di kamar Kris dan Chen yang… aaahhh~ kotor sekali. Tolong apapun itu… jangan paksa aku membersihkannya lagi." Gerutu Xiumin sambil menggembungkan pipinya lucu.

"Hm.. kau itu lucu saat marah begitu. Baiklah aku saja yang membersihkan kamar mereka." Lay menawarkan diri.

"Ehm~ Lay… kau sedang tidak ada masalah dengan Kris kan? Akhir-akhir ini kalian saling menjauh…" kata Xiumin.

"…" Lay terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya menjawab pelan.

"Aku… tidak tahu." Lalu kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya ke kamar Kris.

Pintu kamar yang ternyata tidak dikunci itu seakan bergerak sendiri menampakkan sosok jangkung yang tengah berbaring di kasur berwarna putihnya. Matanya tertutup. Dia tidur. Lay tersenyum kecil melihat itu. Sudah lama sekali rasanya tidak melihat Kris tidur sebegitu lucunya.

"Bangun pangeran tidur…" seru Lay iseng saat merapikan tempat tidur.

Perlahan mata Onyx itu terbuka. Samar-samar ada pemandangan aneh. Lay?

"Hng.. apa yang kau lakukan?" Kris berkata –berusaha- dingin dengan suara khas orang bangun tidur.

"Ternyata benar kata Xiumin ge, kamarmu berantakan. Aku harap orang yang menjadi kekasihmu tidak kecewa…" Lay berkata mengejek dengan nada datar.

Kris menatapnya dingin sambil bersandar dengan kedua tangannya yang panjang. Masih di tempat tidur. Tunggu! Kekasih?

"Luhan!" Kris menepuk dahinya pelan sambil beranjak dari tempat tidur.

Lay menatapnya heran. Kris begitu sibuk dengan urusannya tapi masih sempat meluangkan waktu untuk Luhan. Kekasih? Ya tentu saja Luhan kekasih Kris. Oh maksudmu kekasih Lay? Tidak. Dia bahkan tidak pernah berniat memiliki kekasih. Alasanya karena ada sesuatu hal yang… membuatnya berpikir begitu.

"…"

Hening. Bahkan tidak sepatah katapun yang keluar dari kedua bibir itu. Mereka saling terdiam. Bahkan ketika pintu kamar Kris benar-benar tertutup.

_Kau tahu… rasanya diabaikan?_

Lay mendengus kesal pelan. Maaf, sialnya dia bukan orang yang mudah menggerutu. Dia kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Merapikan tempat tidur kemudian membuang sampah bahkan sampai mengumpulkan pakaian kotor di kamar itu. Entahlah, dia memang seperti Xiumin, rapi.

Rasanya ada yang berbeda bukan? Lay sadar beul akan hal itu. Akhir-akhir ini Kris memang menjauh darinya. Oh atau dia malah yang menjauh dari Kris? Entahlah. Sebuah hal bodoh yang terjadi antara leader dan main dancer itu berujung pada kedinginan sikap, ketidak pedulian, dan ketidak mauan untuk bersama. Itu hal yang aneh semenjak 4 tahun lalu mereka trainee bersama.

Diabaikan.

Ya tentu saja. Diabaikan adalah resiko bermusuhan dengan Kris. Oh mungkin tidak bisa dikatakan sebagai musuh, mungkin hanya sedikit marahan? Entahlah.

"Akhirnya selesai…" katanya pelan lalu keluar dari kamar itu.

Lay memasukkan keripik kentang berbalut rasa keju itu ke dalam mulutnya lagi. Mata onyx-nya masih fokus menatap layar televisi. Sambil terus mengunyah digantinya channel televisi yang menurutnya membosankan. Sebuah drama Korea.

"Sejak kapan kau suka drama Korea?" Xiumin merebut kiripik kentang itu dari tangan Lay sebelum Lay sanggup menghabiskannya. Sial.

"He? Aku hanya tidak sengaja menemukannya. Memang kenapa?" Lay merebut kembali kripik kentangnya saat Xiumin hendak membuka bungkus kripik yang lain.

"Hmm~ menakutkan. Kau tahu? Hari ini aku merasa ada yang aneh denganmu dan Kris. Kenapa? Karena kalian saling menjauh. Itu aneh untuk dua orang yang sudah saling kenal selama 4 tahun lebih." Oceh Xiumin memasukkan kentang ke mulutnya.

"…"

Tidak ada tanggapan khusus dari Lay. Hanya mengangkat bahu dan mengalihkan pandangan ke layar kaca. Pintu terbuka dan membuat kedua pasang mata itu menoleh. Sepasang kekasih kita sudah pulang rupanya. Jam dinding menunjukkan angka 10 dengan jarum panjang di angka 10 juga. Ke mana saja mereka sampai selarut ini?

Bar. Minum. Mabuk. Ayolah… itu hal yang bodoh! Tapi nyatanya mereka melakukannya bukan?

"Kalian mabuk? Hey Kris… sejak kapan kau…" perkataan Xiumin tak dia lanjutkan ketika melihat reaksi tidak enak dari Kris.

"Memang kenapa kalau kami mabuk? Kau keberatan? Hik…" Luhan menjawab dengan suara khas orang mabuk.

"Luhan… kau terlalu banyak minum… cepat ke kamar!" Kris menuntun Luhan yang lebih mabuk darinya ke kamar.

_Seandainya kau tahu… perih di dalam hatiku._

Lay kembali ke kamarnya. Membuka pintu, dia mendengus kesal melihat Luhan yang tidur dengan cerobohnya. Kaki dan badannya seolah terpisahkan. Benar-benar menyusahkan. Lay perlahan menghampiri tubuh Luhan yang tak berdaya. Ada semburat pink di kedua pipinya. Dia benar-benar mabuk.

"Luhan… hey… bangun!" mengusik pelan Lay memberanikan diri menyentuh kaki Luhan.

Karena tidak bangun, Lay kembali memberanikan diri mendekati Luhan. Disibakkannya poni Luhan sebelum mengguncangkan tubuh Luhan.

"Nghh…" tangan Luhan menggenggam erat tangan Lay.

"Kris…" meski terdengar hampir seperti desahan, tapi Lay mendengarnya.

"Luhan… aku bukan Kris!" kata Lay mulai tidak nyaman.

"Ngh…" Luhan justru menarik Lay mendekat.

Jarak mereka kurang dari 2 cm. Lay sedikit merasa tak nyaman dengan keadaan ini. Sedangkan Luhan, dia justru makin terbuai dengan mimpi-mimpinya.

"Luhan-" Kris tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya saat melihat pemandangan di depannya.

Mata hazel Lay menatap sosok jangkung di depannya. Dengan cepat Lay beranjak dari tampat tidur. Jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang saat Kris mendatanginya. Mau apa dia?

"Mau apa kau?" Tanya Lay saat Kris dengan tatapan _dingin-mabuk-_nya menghampiri.

Dengan kasar Kris menggenggam erat tangan Lay dan menariknya kasar. Yah. Kris bukanlah tipe orang yang akan memaki orang lain dengan langsung.

Balkon dorm.

"Hey Kris lepaskan!" Lay menghentakkan tangannya yang spontan lepas dari cengkraman Kris.

Kris berbalik. Dengan cepat dipukulnya wajah manis di depannya hingga pemilik dimple manis itu tersungkur. Murka, Kris menduduki tubuh Lay lalu memukul wajahnya berkali-kali. Tanpa suara. Hanya ada sedikit erangan kesakitan dari bibir Lay. Kris mengangkatnya lalu memukul perut Lay berkali-kali hingga pemiliknya mengeluarkan darah dari sudut-sudut bibirnya.

"Kau…!"

"…"

Hening.

Tangan Kris berhenti tepat di sisi kiri pipi Lay. Dia terhenti melihat Lay yang lebam karenanya. Pandangan Kris melunak saat dilihatnya butiran air bening keluar dari sudut-sudut mata hazel Lay.

"Kenapa berhenti?" tantang Lay nyaris berbisik.

"…" tak ada jawaban. Hanya rintik hujan yang tiba-tiba turun membuat suasana dingin itu semakin mencekam.

"Apa kau sudah puas? Kenapa kau begitu bodoh?" tetesan airmata Lay tak terbendung lagi saat Kris melepas cengkramannya pada krah kaos putih Lay yang kini terkena noda merah.

"…" lagi-lagi Kris terdiam.

"Aku sangat mengenalmu Kris. Sangat… dulu kau tak begitu!" umpat Lay dengan tubuh lemah yang mulai limbung.

"…" hening lagi.

"Aku benci saat kau bersama dia! Aku benci saat kau harus mencintai dia! Gara-gara dia kau berubah padaku, apa salahku?!" Lay menumpahkan kemarahannya sambil menunjuk pintu keluar yang entah ada apanya.

"Haruskah aku meneriakkan padamu bahwa aku mencintaimu? Aku menyukaimu sejak kita masuk SMA, Aku mulai mencintaimu saat kita bertemu kembali di SM! Kenapa kau bahkan tidak pernah memerhatikan aku?" air matanya bercampur dengan butiran darah yang menetes ke lantai. Kris justru terdiam dan menunduk. Lay sama sekali tidak mengerti jalan pikiran pria di depannya ini.

"Jangan berani-berani sentuh Luhan lagi!" kata Kris kemudian meninggalkan Lay yang merutuki dirinya sendiri karena begitu bodohnya dia yang mengutarakan semua perasaannya.

"Hiks…"

Lay masih berusaha membuka matanya yang tertutup. Pandangan kabur menyambutnya. Kosong. Ruangan putih rumah sakit itu kosong. Tidak ada orang di sana. Hanya Lay.

"Kris…" katanya hampir seperti mendesah.

Percuma. Rasanya percuma saat dia memanggil nama itu dan tak ada jawaban dari pemiliknya. Dia tahu Kris begitu membencinya. Dia tahu Kris tak mau mengenalnya.

_Seandainya kau tahu… perih di dalam hatiku! Apakah kau merasakan… apa yang aku rasa?_

Dia hendak mengucapkan kalimat demi kalimat untuk orang itu. Dia hendak mengutarakan perasaannya kembali. Tapi… orang itu bahkan tak ada di sisinya. Dia kesepian. Matanya kembali tertutup dan tetesan bening mengalir di kedua belah pipinya.

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka memperlihatkan seorang lelaki yang terbaring lemas di ranjangnya. Matanya tertutup dengan perban di kedua tangannya, dahi bahkan lehernya. Apa yang terjadi padanya? Dengan cepat di datanginya pria itu. Menarik kursi di sampingnya kemudian menggenggam tangan lelaki yang tengah berbaring itu cepat. Dia tersenyum lemah sekali.

"Ini aku…" katanya pelan. Sangat pelan.

Tapi tak ada tanggapan. Matanya masih terpejam. Luka lebam yang tadi diakibatkan olehnya kini makin parah. Kenapa dia bisa seperti ini?

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku katakan…" Kris menggenggam tangan Lay semakin erat seolah tak mau kehilangan.

"… Aku tidak suka kau diam dan tidak menanggapiku! Buka matamu atau aku tidak akan memaafkanmu…" ada sesenggukan di dalam kalimat itu.

"…dengar… aku hanya akan mengucapkan kata-kata ini sekali dan jika kau tidak paham aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi…" katanya lagi, mengangkat tangan putih susu Lay kepipinya.

"Aku mencintaimu… aku mencintaimu lebih dari apapun. Aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Luhan. Aku minta maaf karena memukulimu. Selama ini aku menjauhimu karena sesuatu. Karena aku mencintaimu. Aku takut jika kau tahu, kau akan bersikap lain padaku. Aku cemburu melihat kedekatanmu dengan Luhan kemarin malam. Aku cemburu melihatmu dekat dengan orang lain. Aku juga benci saat harus meninggalkanmu dan melupakanmu… aku bahkan sudah mulai lupa namamu…" Kris berkata panjang lebar diiringi tetesan air mata yang mengucur deras di kedua pipinya.

_Takkan gundah jiwaku.. bila kau bersamaku. Takkan perih batinku ini bila kau pun milikku…_

Tangan Kris merasakan sesuatu bergerak di tangannya. Ya… Lay mulai sadar.

"Kenapa? Kau payah…" ucap Lay lemah sekali.

"…" Kris tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"K-Kau.. sudah sadar?" Kris berkata senang sambil menghapus air matanya yang masih menetes.

Seolah berkata 'ya', Lay mengedipkan matanya.

"Aku benci kau… kau mengerjaiku lagi kan? Sialan!" Kris mencubit tangan Lay pelan.

"Ahh… aku tidak bercanda… aku merindukanmu… sungguh." Ucap Lay. Memang terdengar seperti desahan. Tapi Kris benar-benar paham maksud Lay.

Mata onyx Kris meredup sambil tersenyum, "Sudahlah kau masih lelah… akan aku panggilkan dokter."

_**~Epilogue~**_

Lay masih berusaha membuka matanya yang tertutup. Pandangan kabur menyambutnya. Kosong. Ruangan putih rumah sakit itu kosong. Tidak ada orang di sana. Hanya Lay.

"Kris…" katanya hamper seperti mendesah.

Percuma. Rasanya percuma saat dia memanggil nama itu dan tak ada jawaban dari pemiliknya. Dia tahu Kris begitu membencinya. Dia tahu Kris tak mau mengenalnya.

_Seandainya kau tahu… perih di dalam hatiku! Apakah kau merasakan… apa yang aku rasa?_

Dia hendak mengucapkan kalimat demi kalimat untuk orang itu. Dia hendak mengutarakan perasaannya kembali. Tapi… orang itu bahkan tak ada di sisinya. Dia kesepian. Matanya kembali tertutup dan tetesan bening mengalir di kedua belah pipinya.

_Jam kantor menunjukkan pukul 9 malam saat itu. Sang duizhang sedang membicarakan tentang konser dan beberapa acara TV bersama manager mereka._

"_Hah~ kau belum mau pulang Kris?" Tanya sang manager dengan nada aneh._

"_Belum. Anda pulang saja dulu." Jawab Kris yang masih sibuk dengan jadwal-jadwal mereka._

'_Luhan is Calling…'_

_Melihat layar ponselnya, Kris mengangkatnya malas._

"_Ya? Apa?" mata onyx Kris membulat saat mendengar sesuatu yang terjadi._

_Tak butuh waktu lama setelah hubungan terputus Kris segera melaju ke mobilnya. Memasukkan gigi kemudian me-gas mobilnya secepat mungkin ke suatu tempat._

_Napasnya tersengal-sengal saat mendengar apa yang Luhan katakan tadi. Keringat yang tak tahu dari mana aslanya mengucur bebas di keningnya. Dia merasakan darahnya membeku, dan dunia ini seperti berhenti berputar._

_Sampai di suatu tempat dia langsung masuk dengan segera. Rumah sakit. Bertanya pada resepsionis kemudian menuju kamar di mana Luhan dan teman-temannya berada saat itu. Kamar nomor 120._

"_Bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya Kris panic dengan napas tersengal._

"_Belum sadar…" jawab Chen pelan._

_Belum sadar? Ya Tuhan…_

"_Dia kenapa?" Tanya Kris lagi._

"_Kecelakaan… dia hendak menyusulmu untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi… hiks… saat di perjalanan.. hiks… motornya mengalami kecelakaan dengan sebuah mobil.. hikss…" Luhan menyeka air mata yang keluar dari mata Tao dengan tissue._

"…" _Kris hanya terduduk lemas di kursi tunggu mendengar penjelasan Tao._

_Kenapa orang itu bodoh sekali? Menyusahkan!_

_Tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa Kris sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Lay. Kenapa? Karena dia sahabat kecilnya mungkin? Atau apa? Dia takut sesuatu terjadi pada orang itu._

"_Aku harus menemuinya!"_

_Tak menunggu jawaban dari teman-temannya, Kris masuk ke dalam._

_Seringai kecil terbentuk dari sudut-sudut bibirnya. Ada sesuatu yang bisa dia lakukan untuk mengerjai teman kejamnya yang sedang ngambek itu._

"_Yifan… aku mau…" belum sempat dia melanjutkan kata-katanya, temannya yang bernama Yifan tadi berbalik dengan cepat._

"_Kau tidak perlu minta maaf! Aku sudah tahu kau yang mengunciku di dalam kamar mandi!" Yifan membentak temannya itu._

"_Ayolah.. itu hanya masalah kecil…"_

"_Masalah kecil katamu? Aku jadi dihukum tidak mengikuti pelajaran olah raga selama 1 minggu!"_

"_Maafkan aku…" sang teman menunduk._

"_Maaf? Tidak ada gunanya!" Yifan mendorong tubuh temannya itu hingga tersungkur. Bodohnya di belakang temannya itu ada sebuah batu._

'_Bugh!'_

"_Akh!"_

_Diam. Yifan membelalakkan matanya melihat apa yang baru saja dia lakukan. Dia yang panik langsung menghampiri tubuh temannya itu._

"_Yixing… Yixing! Buka matamu! Hey…" Yifan terlihat sangat panik sambil terus mengguncangkan tubuh Yixing pelan._

"_Kau…" ucap Yixing lemah._

"_Ya?"_

"_Kau… Payah! Huwahahahahah!" tawa itu seketika meledak ketika melihat ekspresi tidak menyenangkan dari Yifan._

"_Sialan kau mengerjaiku ya?" Yifan memukul kepala Yixing dan membuatnya merintih._

"_Akh~ aduh! Maafkan aku oke? Aku akan menemanimu tidak ikut pelajaran olahraga."_

_Yifan tersenyum samar._

"_Candaanmu tidak lucu! Jangan diulangi lagi!"_

"Sepertinya hubungan mereka sudah kembali… yah… itulah cinta." Xiumin kembali memasukkan kripik kentang Lay ke mulutnya lagi melihat Kris yang sedang menggoda Lay di dapur.

"Xiumin! Berikan kripikku!" seru Lay sambil mengejar Kai yang berlari membawa 'harta'-nya.

_**~END~**_

_**Epiloguenya pakai falshback, jadi jangan bingung ne? mind to review? Thanks~**_

_**-Y**_

17


End file.
